Puzzle Pieces
by Just Dreamin Big
Summary: They're polar opposites, yet they fit into the perfect two. / One shot / Riley/Maya friendship


**A/N: PLEASE READ; this is the second time that I've written this author's note because I got an idea for a story and had to change the author note because I was planning on writing a story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel for this but I might not, if we hit 10 reviews with this, I'll make a sequel with Maya's point of view, this one, however, is Riley's point of view and the story starts when they were both small and then it's when they're in the same grade that there in, in actual episodes. **

**So let's begin. :D**

_That day was the perfect and best day of my life, I was sat at the park, swinging, on the rusty swings, my feet played with the floor as I stared at the view of the sky, not a single cloud covering the bright . I looked at the other swings, it had been taken by a little girl, looking like my age, she had pretty blonde wavy curls, with pale skin and she smirked at me and pointed to the ground. I gasped, my shoes were all messed up, the dirt even getting to my knees._

"_Mum and dad are going to kill me!" I complained._

_The girl giggled at my stupidity and I glared at her. "What are you giggling about?"_

"_You and your stupidity, just go to the wash room and clean yourself, so then they'll never find out, if you'll be in that much trouble if you're dirty," the girl answered._

"_But my mum does that for me, doesn't your mum do that for you?" I asked._

"_She's uh let's just say, never there for me, I'll help you wash up, here come with me," she replied._

_She brought out her hand and I held it._

"_What's your name?" she questioned._

"_Riley. Riley Mathews," I answered. "What about you?"_

"_Maya. Maya Hart, I think you're my naibor, I don't know how to say it, I am five," Maya answered._

_I smiled at her. "Yeah, I am, thanks for wanting to help me."_

"_No problem, seems like your mother cares about you," Maya replied. I could have sworn, I heard her mutter: 'Unlike mine' but I pretended not to hear her._

_When we entered the wash room, she took a paper towel and opened the water tap, she put the paper towel under the tap and then dabbed on my shoes first, wiping off the dirt, then she dabbed on my leg, noticing it was bleeding._

"_What the hell did you do to yourself?" she asked me._

"_What does hell mean?" I answered._

"_Nothing, you'll find out when you're older," Maya responded._

"_But we're the same age!" I shouted angrily, since I was always so curious._

"_Your parents will hate me if I tell you at this age, I just heard my mum saying it and soon found out what it meant, sheesh, you're so coorious," _

_After she finished wiping, we decided to play a game of tag and Maya won easily, every time, since I sucked at running and Maya was awesome. At the end of the day, I was more of a mess then I was before but I had so much fun with Maya I didn't care, when my parents decided it was enough of playing, they were delighted that I had made a new friend, but my dad wasn't so sure of Maya. My mum asked Maya were her mum was and she shrugged her shoulders, stating "Places." We offered her a ride, especially me but she said no. However, from that day on, I declared Maya, my best friend forever._

_We were total opposites, yet we fit into the perfect two._

**Xxx**

I stumbled out of bed, kicking the covers with my feet, then falling on my back on my floor.

"Ow," I mumbled, my hand rubbing my back. I walked out of my bed, looking like a hunch back, I washed up, spreading cold face onto my face, I wiped my face with a clean, white towel folded. I walked out of the toilet, feeling more energetic, I opened the doors of my closet and took out a knee high dress, made of red velvet silk, it might sound fancy but it's actually pretty casual, I took out my small dark brown leather jacket and slipped my feet into my rusty old black boots, I looked at the time, it was still early until school happened so I sat at the edge of the window, staring at the beautiful view, with birds flying freely, the wind blowing, the cars more quiet than usual, it was pretty peaceful in the morning, you know for New York.

I carried on gazing until my window suddenly turned into a face making a silly face, realizing it was just Maya, I opened the window, in shock a little on how her face suddenly appeared without me noticing.

"What were you not expecting me? I come here every day," Maya asks, bending her body down so she could fit through the window.

I shook my head. "I know, you just… uh surprised me, that's all," I mumbled. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Oh, um, my mum came back from the diner late and made a lot of noise so I ended up with no sleep but until now, I can't sleep due to all the noise, so you'll probably be seeing me sleeping in class," Maya answered, looking like she was lying, it was so obvious.

I nodded slowly, not believing a word she had said, did Maya's mum cause_ that_ much noise? It's unbelievable, Maya Hart can sleep through _anything_.

"Are you telling me the truth?" I questioned, my arms folded, unconvinced. I raised an eyebrow to show I was serious.

"Okay, maybe I'm not but I just decided to wake up early today, is that so wrong?" Maya snapped, a frustrated look on her face, her fists clenched, looking like she wanted to punch me.

I took a step back, a little frightened.

"Okay Maya, you don't need to snap at me like that," I replied, a hurt look plastered on my face.

"Sorry Rils, I'm just been weird lately, I guess," Maya apologized, letting go of her fists, letting them go back to normal and escape from the strength.

I put my arm around her, to show her I wasn't angry. She looked so peaceful in the mornings, never shouting until we entered history class that was when she turned crazy, she acted like herself in history class which is why it was my favorite subject, it was the subject where she would be incredibly happy, happy Maya was like having an adorable kitten and it brightened your day. I loved Maya's smile, it made me smile too.

"Its fine, I wasn't very mad anyway, so should we check if breakfast's ready?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm starving," Maya answered.

We walked into the kitchen, letting our noses smell the beloved smell of pancakes.

"Maya. Riley. Pancakes," my mum ordered, holding a pan, shaking it.

Sat down next each other, I ate my pancakes greedily while Maya nibbled, taking tiny bits. Maya wasn't like that usually, she loved to eat, today she was acting differently, I wonder why.

The pancakes had loads of syrup put into a smile and two uneven eyes.

"Are you okay, Maya, ever since you entered my room, you've been acting so different?" I asked her, looking concerned, with a little bit of sympathy.

"I'm fine. Sheesh," Maya snapped again.

I was just trying to help her but when I did, she just snapped at me, something was _definitely_ wrong with her. Could it be she was nervous about a test? No way, Maya was never nervous. Did she have that "time of the month", I doubt it and plus she hasn't even gotten it yet. What could be wrong? Perhaps she was just having a bad day or something, I shouldn't sniff into her business, wait I should and I am her best friend, aren't I?

I shrugged my shoulders and carried on with breakfast. When we got to school, she left in the middle of the class, ignoring what the teacher was saying and the teacher just gave her a slip, stating detention. When it was lunch, she didn't sit with me and seemed to have disappeared, she finally came halfway through lunch, she sat down next to me, pushing the tray she was holding onto the table, she did it too hard and most of the food came crashing down onto the floor.

"Shit," Maya muttered, she stepped over it and completely ignored it.

"Maya! Don't swear!" I exclaimed at her, pretending to act so serious.

I made a small giggle to show her it was a joke, yet she still took it the wrong way.

She didn't take it as a joke at all.

"Shut up, you're not my parent, neither will you ever be, you'll always just be a friend!" Maya scowled, she walked away from me, leaving me with total confusion.

No way was this just a bad day, this must have been something serious, I peered at the lunch lied on the ground and I felt incredibly nauseas, almost like I was about to vomit.

I let my eyes roam around the cafeteria, searching for the blonde teenager, I spotted her and she was talking to Missy, well it seemed more like an argument, I didn't dare come closer from where I was sat because both girls seemed to not be in the mood for me, so I tried to eavesdrop but I had no such luck since my hearing was poorly.

Nothing really made sense, Maya was usually very secretive about what was happening at home or in her life, she didn't seem to think that I cared about her, I really did, my life would be a nightmare without her, she's like one part of my heart, I can't live with only one piece of my heart and that's logic, well hopefully it is. I wasn't the best at science.

After school, I was used to Maya and I walked to the subway together but she didn't come, I waited for fifteen minutes with hope that she'd return to her normal self.

"Guess, I'll be going myself then," I muttered under my breath.

I walked outside the school, when I had been pushed from the stairs by a familiar girl, it was the one and only, Missy Bradford.

"Don't have your little shield, do you?" Missy asked, in a baby tone.

I threw daggers at her with my eyes, if they were real, she'd have been dead before she'd had finished her sentence.

"She isn't a shield, she's my best friend," I pointed out and wiped my hands, then tried to stand up. Only problem, I couldn't move my leg.

"Crap," I murmured, staring down at my feet.

I gasped and covered my mouth, although it was necessarily a swear word, I had never said the word crap before.

"Ooh, looks like Maya's rubbing off on you," Missy taunted and waved her pointer finger while tutting.

"Just go away Missy, my leg's broken because of you, you better go before someone catches you," I replied.

She cackled and walked away, the sound of her hair flying was easy to hear and I could hear her high heels clopping down the hallways.

I mentally face palmed myself for getting her to go away, now everyone would think of me as an idiot.

People walked past me, not even anyone noticing, me the girl who was small and weak, not able to move my leg.

Trying to move my other leg, I tried to pull myself up with the lockers but it was too hard.

I kept on wishing, Maya would suddenly appear but she didn't. My dad did, he was shocked to see me but then he helped me get up and took me to the hospital.

I fell asleep almost instantly since I was pretty tired, while my eyes were still closed, I heard a person whispering. It was Maya, I formed a small smile on my face although Maya didn't notice.

"I've been so stupid, haven't I? Letting Missy pushing you around when I could have helped you, I should have told you what had been going on with me when you first started noticing how I was acting," Maya whispered, holding my hand.

I could almost feel a tear sliding down and onto my finger. I let my eyes open and I blinked a few times to allow the light to enter my eyes. She smiled at me and held me tight, not letting go.

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" she laughed.

I nodded and smiled, a warm smile, at her. She smiled back, a genuine smile.

"I only broke my leg you know, nothing serious," I added.

"I know but something worse could have happened and it would have been because of me, I mean if I had just went with you to the subway, you wouldn't have bumped into Missy, therefore you wouldn't have broken your leg and we wouldn't be in this mess!" Maya snapped. She covered her mouth and I stared at her in shock.

"M-Maya, why have you been acting like this?" I asked her.

She groaned and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, umm I maybe uh having anger issues and have to take closes," Maya mumbled.

My eyes went wide. "Is that the only reason you've been acting like this, Maya?" I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow. No way could that have been the only reason.

"Well, I might have just found out that my dad had left me and then committed suicide, no big deal," Maya murmured, her eyes looked at the floor and tears spilled down her cheeks, making tiny puddles on the floor.

I gasped and my arms immediately went around her.

"Why would you keep this from me Maya? I can help you cope with this, I care for you, a lot, never ever forget that," I answered.

"Well, I just thought you wouldn't care and even if you did, you wouldn't understand," Maya responded.

"Don't you remember? We're total opposites, yet we fit into the perfect two,"

She smiled at me and I smiled back. It was true, we're like a puzzle piece that fit exactly.

We'd never break apart.

**A/N: So I have been working on this for quite a long while, about a month I think, although it isn't the longest, I tried to make this really interesting and tried hard to make it somewhat like reality. I really had wanted to make a one shot about their friendship since I had a similar one until I moved away (It still is similar it just sticks a little less, if you know what I mean) :/. I really hope you enjoyed this one shot and please leave a review with your thoughts, I would be really happy if we hit eight reviews, it would make my day and while I'm writing this, I'm really tired and exhausted. **


End file.
